


Living In My Memory

by Ravenclaw_Peredhel



Series: Star Wars One Shots [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, Mara Jade Needs a Hug, Mara Jade is CC-2224 | Cody's Child, Mara Jade is Obi-Wan Kenobi's Child, Minor Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Not a kid, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Obi-Wan needed therapy, Obi-Wan was not okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Peredhel
Summary: Mara dreams sometimes.Of sand, of wind, and of a hollow, defeated woman.
Relationships: Mara Jade & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Star Wars One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183691
Kudos: 37





	Living In My Memory

Sometimes, Mara thinks she remembers a time _before_. Before the Emperor, before Coruscant, before her life was hell. 

There is a woman. Her mother? She is hollow, defeated, beaten down, but not broken. Mara and she share the same vibrant crimson hair, and the same stormy, troubled, _haunted_ eyes. 

Sand definitely features. Mara knows sand features. She remembers whining, and the woman smiles sadly. 

Wind. It whips the woman's hair around her face, and it whips sand into their eyes. The woman weeps great shining tears and embraces the storm. Her skin is rubbed raw, even as she shields little Mara with her body.

 _Kote,_ the woman whispers in the night when Mara should be asleep. Mando'a for Glory. At least she thinks. A strange thing to weep over and cling to. 

Mara doesn't know what changed, how the Emperor got his creepy hands on her. 

She dreamt one night that the woman had a holo-call. _Cody,_ the man in the holo said, and the woman's face went white. The dream skipped to a city planet. Crowded, heaving with great hordes of people. The little red-headed girl lost her grip on the woman's hand, and was swallowed in the masses. 

Mara woke up weeping. 

Was this how she was seperated from her mother?

Did she ever know her mother?

How can she tell these dreams and half forgotten memories aren't just her imagination? 

Perhaps these are only dreams. 

Perhaps they are the product of her lonely mind. 

Even Luke, orphaned as she, knows who his parents were. He knows where he comes from, knows that he has parents to be proud of (well, one parent). 

She has nothing.

Just broken snippets of maybe-memories. 


End file.
